Undercover Hostage
by Nina.4444
Summary: What happens when NCIS LA's headquarters are compromised and the team are held hostage in their own office? What do they want and how will the team get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover Hostage**

**Chapter one:**

Kensi reached across from where she was sitting at her desk only to steal one of the knives that was sitting on Callen's desk. The man who was sat on Sam's desk, along with the ex seal, raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't respond instead opting to focus on the target before her.

As Deeks threw his last knife and watched it land several inches from the middle of the handmade target he'd constructed not long beforehand he sighed. Sam's best knife sat about an inch away from the very middle while Callen's best had sat just centimetres away. He turned to say something to the other men he had been competing against in their spontaneous competition only to freeze as he heard a knife slicing through the air.

Deeks' jaw fell open and Sam let out a low whistle while Callen just chuckled quietly as the three men watched the knife spin until it pierced the small red hole in the centre of the paper. Deeks' turned to face his partner who was still supposed to be catching up on the paperwork she was yet to finish only to find her smirking triumphantly.

"You could have killed me" Deeks' exclaimed and she simply shrugged grinning before refocusing on the paper in front of her.

"Nice throw Kens" Sam said and she threw him a grin before quickly glancing at a muttering Deeks' who was pulling the knives out of their makeshift target.

Before long Kensi was leaning against the coffee machine after abandoning her paperwork and raised the cardboard cup to her lips watching as the three men of the team aimed their knives at the wall. She shook her head at their antics but her attention was quickly claimed elsewhere a second later when her eyes caught sight of something else up on the balcony.

Kensi choked on the hot liquid and the cup fell through her hands causing Deeks', Sam and Callen to turn to her in concern. But before they could react Kensi had pulled her gun from the waistband of her jeans and held it towards the balcony. Spinning around the other three didn't hesitate to copy her actions and in seconds were focused intently on the horrifying sight before them.

"Put your weapons down" the man that stood on the balcony shouted. The man who held a very large gun. The man who held a very large gun to Hetty's head. Hetty who stood next to Eric who also had another gun aimed at him,

"Put your weapons down everyone" he yelled again,

"Now or one of them dies"

**Sooo...first bit of another fic ...I know, I know**

**Hope you like it, please review!**

**Nina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undercover Hostage**

**Chapter two:**

A shot rang out, echoing around the high ceilings of the hacienda, and several people screamed in response. One of them was Eric. The young technician blanched and the colour drained from his face leaving him chalk white as he stared in shock down at his bleeding foot that seared in agony. If he had looked up he would have seen the agents, below who were watching in horror, put down their guns. Hesitantly, but they dropped them to the floor regardless.

"Now that didn't have to happen. Mr Beale here did not have to get shot if you had simply listened to your orders" more men dressed in black seemed to flood into the building and the agents wondered how the hell they had gotten in undetected. Or how the hell they had gotten in in the first place, how did they find out the location of the office. Their thoughts were interrupted when the man seemingly in charge began to yell more instructions,

"Right women along this wall, men line up here" one of the men shouted as the others began to collect the weapons that had been surrendered.

Eric was pushed down the stairs and he winced each time he stepped while Hetty was forced to follow behind him her lips pressed into a small line. Guns were still trained on both of them as they were moved into the middle of the room. People, staff scurried everywhere not wanting to be the next victim. Some had been trained for this, many hadn't. One of the men turned to look at the four agents who still stood between their desks,

"Now please. Girl over there, you lot line up" he barked and slowly Kensi began to walk towards the other women who were lined up against the other wall. The men began to work their way along each line patting down their hostages taking all the weapons they could find. Kensi watched as the men approaching her touched the women she worked with and she felt her anger bubble as they tried to pull away from their wandering hands.

How had this happened?

How was this possible?

Her eyes found Eric who was being held up by Deeks and Nate. She could see the pain in his eyes from where she stood and her anger swelled more. Hetty had been pushed into the line as well not far from where she was. Finally one of the men stood in front of her and began to touch her body feeling for weapons after smirking at her. His hands ran down her back, over her stomach and groped her breasts. He smirked before bending lower to run his hands up and down her legs. It was pure reflex that caused her knee to rise and strike him in a very delicate area when he grabbed her butt tightly in his hands. He groaned and slapped her across the face.

"You want me to shoot your buddy's other foot too" he whispered in her ear and she met Callen's eyes over his shoulder. The others were watching her too their faces carefully composed but she could still see the concern and worry in their eyes. She didn't react when his hands pulled her jeans up and he took the second gun that was lodged in her boot. He smirked as he stroked her face and she pulled away glaring at him before he turned to the next girl,

"You won't be as much trouble as that one will you darlin'" he asked and she shook her head. She watched as other men extracted backup weapons from Callen, Sam and Deeks who stood across from her looking about as happy as she probably did.

"Right, now that we've got the boring things out of the way. Shall we get down to business" the man who had been holding Hetty hostage asked the group at large.

"Now I suppose you agents aren't going to tell me who you are, hey?" he said and sighed when no one spoke.

"You lot are supposed to be some of the best undercover agents in the country" he announced to them,

"hmmm" he turned to the line of women his eyes dragging up and down it,

"Right...agent...agent...agent..." he muttered his eyes scanning but he quickly turned back to the men behind him still armed with large guns,

"Someone find me an agent!" he all but yelled and one of the masked men shuffled forward immediately handing him a manila folder. The man opened it and a smile flickered onto his face,

"Pretty" he said in a sickening voice before he scanned the line again. His eyes travelled straight past her before stopping and coming back to rest on her and Kensi felt her heart sink. The man grinned and walked towards her until he was not more than several feet away.

"ello Pretty" he said and his grin stretched even wider. He walked closer to her and placed a hand on either side of her body. She met his gaze and her eyes narrowed slightly. She could feel the women on either sides of her arch away and she wondered if they realised they were holding their breath,

"Are you going to be good pretty?" he whispered his lips almost touching her skin,

"Cause I won't punish you if you misbehave. I'll punish them, understand" he whispered only so the few people around her could hear. She moved her face away from his as he stroked her cheek only for him to raise a gun to the girl next to hers face who let out a gasp and flattened herself against the wall. He then grabbed her hand,

"Come on pretty" he pulled her from the line and she followed him. He walked back towards the middle,

"You are very pretty. You're picture doesn't do you justice? Why are you an agent?" he smirked at her, letting his eyes trace her body before he looked up at her eyes. He just laughed when she rolled them and turned back to his men,

"Right...next!" he ordered and other folders was opened on the table before him.

"You have a preference pretty" he smirked at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Supposedly the best" Kensi heard the man mutter but couldn't see the file that he tapped. When the man who still had her wrist clamped in his walked towards the line of men she followed and she was quick to realise he was heading straight for the team. When he got several metres away from them he quickly yanked Kensi towards him before pushing her roughly towards Sam and Callen who both caught her easily.

"You" he pointed to Callen who watched him carefully,

"What?" he spat back after a moment of silence,

"Kiss her" the man was met with two sets of incredulous eyes; one brown and one blue.

"What?" Kensi asked,

"I'm not talking to you pretty hush, hush. Agent Callen isn't it. Kiss her" he ordered again but neither agents' moved.

"Do you need an incentive" As he raised his gun Callen and Kensi moved as one. Callen caught her hand in his and gently tugger her towards him and Kensi looked up at him, trying to tell him it was okay.

"NOW!" he yelled and Callen quickly dropped a small kiss on Kensi's lips. A small spark shot between them and the quickly met each other's eyes when they drew back. The man in charge however didn't appear happy and cocked his gun without hesitation,

"What are you five? Kiss her properly" he ordered now and they could hear him becoming more and more frustrated, which was never a good sign. But an even worse sign was when the man turned his gun on Sam,

"NOW DAMN IT" Callen didn't hesitate this time to wrap an arm around Kensi's waist and close his lips over hers kissing her properly. The kiss lasted several seconds before Callen pulled back and Kensi dropped back down onto flat feet, not letting go of his shoulders. It wasn't that they hadn't kissed before in fact out of all the team he was the one she'd been sent on the most undercover operations with. Renko would probably have come in a close second.

"Perfect" the man crooned before turning back to the other men milling around the room, keeping an eye on their other hostages.

"I think we'll have these two, men" he smirked before turning back to the pair,

"Pretty come here" Kensi sighed and felt Callen give her hand a squeeze before she walked back to him in the middle of the ops centre.

"Arms up" he ordered and she raised her eyebrows,

"Excuse me?" She asked, disbelief seeping into her voice,

"Arms up pretty, come on" he repeated,

"No" she said indignantly but as he raised his gun behind her she raised her arms and he grinned.

"See not hard is it pretty" he smirked and moved forward to grab the bottom of her shirt. He held her hips for several seconds before he gripped her shirt and pulled it over her head only to roll his eyes. She kept her eyes on his, glaring at him refusing to be embarrassed to give in to what he wanted,

"Why must women wear so many clothes" he exclaimed when she was left in just a singlet top. She'd lowered her arms again so he nudged her elbow with his gun and she got the idea. Once he'd pulled her shirt off she was left in a black bra in the middle of the office.

He grinned and added insult to injury by running his gun down her cleavage and her stomach,

"Very nice pretty" he said his eyes raking over her again. He turned to look behind her and clicked his fingers prompting another man to walk towards them. One who held a rather insidious looking silver brief case. Those were never good.

"Be a good girl for my friend pretty" Kensi turned to glare at the man coming towards her a crooked smirk on his face while the first man turned to Callen gesturing him over.

Callen walked towards him feeling his anger bubble. The bastard had already shot one of his team. Well not that Eric was really one of 'his' team but he was definitely one of them. Family. And Kensi,

He wanted to drag the man away from him and beat the living daylights out of him just for touching her like he had,

"Shirt off" he ordered and Callen glared at him,

"Now or pretty over there gets another job, one that you and she probably won't appreciate much ...but my men probably will" Callen opened his mouth to respond but stopped himself as the man raised his gun again. He sighed and pulled his shirt off before walking towards where Kensi stood, as he was told.

The rest of the staff and in particular the team were horrified as they watched, probably their two best agents from each line, be strapped with what most of them knew to be explosives. They weren't bulky, but they would certainly blow them to pieces and anyone around them. Callen caught Kensi's eye as he stood next to her and they both knew that the only thing they could do was go along with what these men wanted and try to get out with everyone alive. But they also knew each other inside and out and so they both knew that the other was still trying to think up a plan to somehow let someone else know.

Once the wires and explosives were stuck onto their skin winding their way around their backs and across their stomachs they were handed clothes and ordered to change. Callen whose jaw tightened turned back to the man in front of him,

"What do you want" he asked adamantly and Kensi turned to look at the man as well,

"Oh that is for you to find out later" he chuckled,

"Now get dressed because what I want right now is some undercover assistance from NCIS's best." Kensi knew the man wouldn't hesitate to turn his gun on any number of the employees and she laid a hand on Callen's arm hoping to calm him slightly before he worked up the trigger happy man any more.

Callen nodded at her and they turned back to the clothes and there in front of the entire ops centre they got dressed in their new clothes. Callen ever the gentleman stood in front of her shielding her from the eyes of the men in the building and she took note to thank him later on as she hurried to pull the dress she had been given on. Gathering her hair on her head Callen turned to her as he finished getting dressed and zipped up the dress careful to avoid the wires that were stuck to her back.

Finally the two agents dressed to the nines stood before the men with the guns.

"What do you want?" Callen repeated once again but the man wasn't listening instead he was taking in the two of them,

"Perfect" he muttered sickeningly,

"Very pretty pretty" he added with a feral grin that caused Callens body to stiffen. Another man came at him with a bow tie he fixed to his suit and Callen caught sight of the microphone that was there. At the same time the man looking at Kensi walked towards her backing her into the table. He picked up the lipstick that had been emptied out of a bag and pulled the lid off.

"Open" he said simply and Callen glared at the man as did Kensi,

"I can do it myself" but her words were useless and even Callen rolled his eyes when he felt a gun being cocked to his head. He saw Kensi's eyes dart to him before she sighed and parted her lips.

The man, a hand on her chin, applied the lipstick a disturbing smirk playing on his lips.

"Perfect" he repeated again once he'd finished and Kensi shifted slightly.

"Right listen up" he said almost in a sing song way.

"You are Mr and Mrs Richardson or Benjamen and Lauren. You work for the government do not be specific however you will tell these men that you have information for them about lyrocette. Your job is to convince them to give you the cash and the password. Once you have that you are to leave, you are not to leave until you have that. Once they give them to you, you give them this disk and leave, understood"

"What's lyrocette?" Kensi asked her brow furrowing as Callen inspected the disk that the man had handed him,

"That my pretty is not your business. Your only concern is to get in and out with that password and the money, clear?"

"We need weapons" Callen said staring the man down but he just laughed,

"Weapons! You want me to give you a weapon. At least we know you have a sense of humour Mr Callen, right test time!" he exclaimed,

"and trust me you don't want to get any wrong" he said his smile turing dark and both Callen and Kensi watched several of the men take aim at different employees.

"Names"

"Benjamen Richardson" Callen answered automatically,

"Lauren Richardson" Kensi followed,

"Pretty where do you work?"

"For the government but we're not being specific" she answered and he smirked nodding,

"What do you have Agent Callen?"

"Information about Lyrocette"

"And what do you want pretty?"

"The cash and the passwords" she sighed and the man grinned,

"Your limo awaits you" he said and Callen and Kensi shared a glance before quickly making eye contact with the rest of the team. They knew there was nothing they could do and so Kensi took the black, satin clutch she was handed and they both stood and allowed ear pieces to be put in. Finally one of the men gestured them forwards and the two agents followed him their minds swirling with ways to get out of the mess they were in.

**Chapter 2**

**Really hope you like it **

**Please revieww!**

**Thank you for reading**

**Nina xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover Hostage**

**Chapter 3**

Agent G Callen stepped out of the car feeling the coolness of the nights breeze. He adjusted the bow tie that circled his neck uncomfortably, the one that had the microphone and camera attached to it. Moving around the car his gaze travelled up and down the street and took in the long line of dressed up people all waiting to enter the newest club around. Opening the door of the sleek black car he felt Kensi's smaller hand slip into his when he offered it to her and watched a long leg slide out of the car, the rest of her following. Callen couldn't help but forget the situation only for half a second as she threw him a convincing smile. Well it would have been to most people but after knowing her for so long he could see the slight remnants of apprehension and worry that swirled in Kensi's eyes. He slipped an arm around her small waist pulling her against him and internally cursed, feeling his own apprehension and worry increase as he felt the explosives that were strapped to her body against his hand.

They fell into the swing of things relatively quickly – after all they were born operators; the both of them and it wasn't their first time to a club pretending to be a couple. But it was different and they both knew that. There was a lot more at stake here and both agents knew that with one click of a button or one code both of them could be easily blown to the heavens along with most of the building and countless people who had innocently come out for a good night. Kensi sent a beaming smile to the bouncers and pulled out the pass she had found within her clutch and both of the men nodded. Sliding her hand down his arm until their fingers threaded, she clasped Callen's hand and looked back at him with a smile before he followed her into the club ignoring the protest that had erupted from the waiting crowd they left behind.

Together the two agents weaved through the crowd and Callen surprised himself when he realised that his eyes had narrowed and he'd drawn Kensi closer to himself as he noticed several men watching her closely. Once they'd arrived at the bar Callen slipped his arms around her waist standing behind Kensi while she ordered their drinks, after pulling his wallet out and slipping several bills on the bar. The man behind smiled at them and set about getting their drinks and Kensi turned around in Callen's arms swinging her arms around his neck playfully while she covertly searched the crowd. They'd been showed the pictures of the men they were looking for but had been told it was more likely that they would find them before they caught any glimpse and so they'd been instructed to play the couple and wait for to be approached.

It wasn't long until the men still back at Ops ordered them to dance and feeling like submissive puppets they headed for the dance floor and wrapped themselves around each other salaciously dancing like most of the other couples on the floor. Callen grinned at Kensi as he playfully spun her around trying to ease her nerves before he pulled her back into his arms. Both agents continued to scan the crowd and keep both eyes open to the world around them. A task that for some reason both agents found slightly harder than usual. With a hand on her waist Callen couldn't help but relish the feeling of her in his arms and Kensi was about just as happy to be in them. But as they brushed over the explosives they were slammed back down to reality far too quickly and both knew that there wasn't time for anything else. Whatever it was?

It was when Callen and Kensi had retired from the dance floor both pretending to be exhausted and were sitting in one of the small booths that allowed them to have an ideal view of the entire place. Callen was sat on the seat facing the club and Kensi was poised on his lap. His arms were snug around her and one of his hands sat on her thigh while the other was weaved with hers. His head rested on her shoulder slightly so if anyone was to look their way they would see a couple whispering to each other. Nothing out of the ordinary for this place. They had been sitting their for almost ten minutes when they were approached by the barman who had served them at the beginning of the night. Both were relieved that they'd both acted as if they'd abandoned their drinks opting to dance instead especially if he was working for whoever these guys were.

He quickly asked their names and once satisfied he gestured for them to follow him. They walked through the crowd and neither agent attempted to claim their hand back from the other more content to draw strength from the other or perhaps just leave it there to remind themselves that the other was still there. They followed the guy up a flight of stairs before heading down a narrow hallway. The sound from downstairs was muffled and just the deep thump of the base penetrated the walls. At the end of the dimly lit and completely bare corridor the man came to a stop and Callen and Kensi exchanged a glance before watching as the man rapped on the door three times. They heard a voice from inside and the door was opened. When they entered the room they took in their surroundings. A high ceiling room painted a royal and rich red colour with heavy golden curtains. It was very expensive looking and exceedingly nice.

A man dressed in a suit, that would make Hetty green with envy, stood at their entrance and walked around the desk he had been sitting at. Callen watched the man nod to the barman who quickly scurried from the room closing the door behind him with a deafening click. The man's eyes then went to Kensi and his revolting gaze travelled from her heels right up her body making Callen frown and Kensi squirm uncomfortably under his steely gaze – after all she was supposed to be happily married. She expertly masked the small smirk that threatened to grow on her lips when Callen wrapped an arm around her letting his hand settle on her hip. They both flawlessly hid their responses when they heard the chilling laugh they hoped that soon they'd never have to hear again.

"Possessive agent Callen?" the teasing voice asked from his ear piece,

"He's always been a ladies man, wants them all and pretty there is just his type" he said and Callen just stopped himself from rolling his eyes pulling Kensi even closer.

It was then that there was movement from behind them and both agents turned to see a side door opening and several more men leave the room. And all were carrying guns – Callen sighed slightly feeling strange to be without his own gun. It was a security that he, and Kensi too he was sure, had gotten used to.

"I'm very glad you could make it tonight Mr Richardson please do sit" the man at the desk said finally drawing his gaze away from Kensi and focusing on him. Callen simply nodded before he and Kensi walked towards the two seats in front of the large wooden desks and sat down,

"I didn't know you had a wife Mr Richardson" Callen simply shrugged for the second time,

"I didn't think that fact was important -" but he was interrupted as the man rounded the desk for a second time standing next to Kensi smirking slightly,

"Well I certainly do think it's important" he said and offered her his hand which she took and watched as he raised them to his lips and kissed the back her hand gently,

"She is very beautiful, all family of my clients are welcome, so welcome..." he paused waiting for a response,

"Lauren, Lauren Richardson" she said and he smiled,

"Welcome Lauren it is lovely to have you here" he said and finally he released her hand. Callen playing the over jealous husband perfectly pulled her even tighter towards him watching the man carefully,

"Password and cash" the menacing voice said in both there ears and Callen pulled out the disc from his pocket twirling it in his hands,

"Straight down to business Mr Richardson, right then" the man said smirking and clicked his fingers only for one of the men in the room to run forward and place a black briefcase on the table. Flicking it open Callen and Kensi took in the green notes that lined the inside – that was a lot of money.

"He can probably buy you something nice with that sweetheart" the man said but Callen cut him off before he could add any more,

"And the password" Callen said as the man smirked,

"Ah yes the password" the man got up for the third time travelling around the desk and crouched down next to Kensi,

"Can you keep a secret my dear" the man briefly met Callen's gaze as he moved closer to Kensi as if going to whisper something in her ear. His lips brushed her jaw slightly making her flinch away from him but he simply moved closer.

"The password" Callen's voice was much stiffer this time and the man simply chuckled while Kensi glared at him as she felt his hot breathe on her ear. Callen didn't hear what was whispered in Kensi's ear but he did see the man kiss her skin slightly and his fingers lightly caress her arm. When Kensi found his eyes and nodded slightly Callen picked up the briefcase and dropped the disc on the desk and the sound caused the man to look up,

"There's the information we'll be going, thank you for your hospitality" Callen said and Kensi stood sliding her hand into his as if all she wanted to do was get out of that place as fast as possible. Which in reality was something she wouldn't mind doing anyway. She clung to Callen as the men had described Lauren Richardson would and watched as the man smiled towards her,

"We'll be in touch. Please feel welcome to come any time you'll be on the list and a hospitable client, entrance free" Callen nodded before he turned and led Kensi out the room.

"Very good, very very good" the man back at ops said in their ears.

"Head back outside the drivers there already" he said and Callen and Kensi weaved through the crowd heading straight for the door. But in the back of Callen and Kensi's mind they both knew that this was only the beginning. The man's _I'll be in touch_ hinted that the men who was holding the entire ops centre hostage probably had more in store for them than they were letting on.

And that was another problem.

**Chapter 3 hope you liked and please review!**

**Nina xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Undercover Hostage**

**Chapter 4:**

The door was opened to the ops building and one of men smirked before gesturing for the agents to enter. Kensi rolled her eyes before she stepped through the doorway her heels clicking on the stone floor. As she did, however, a hand wrapped tightly around Kensi's upper arm and she was roughly pulled sideways. Pushing back the reflex to slam her elbow into her attackers stomach as she was swung around she simply allowed herself to be pushed forward when she felt the cold metal of a blade against her throat.

As she was pushed back into the main area where everyone was still being held at gunpoint she found Deeks and Sam's eyes nodded imperceptibly to them at their concerned looks. Her gaze flitted to Eric who was sitting on the ground against the wall. His foot has been wrapped up with material that looked suspiciously like the shirt Deeks had been wearing earlier that day. A wave of pride swept through her when the extremely pale technician caught her eye and smiled weakly.

She was pushed forward until she and Callen stood in front of the main man once again.

"Ah Mr. Callen thank you very much" he said as he reached for the case that Callen still held,

"Get these off us" the man just scoffed in mock humour at Callen's request as he gestured to his chest over where the explosives still lay.

"I don't think so at least not just yet. Now get back in the line Agent Callen" the senior agent quickly glanced at Kensi who met his eyes before he turned back to the man in front of him with a frown.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly and the man smiled disturbingly.

"You know Agent Callen we are quite similar in many ways"

"We are not similar" Callen spat,

"And yet we are" he said,

"And in response to your first question I am known by many names, as are you. You see...similar. You however may refer to me as ah...Patrick Burns..yes" he said and it was obvious that he'd plucked the name from out of the air.

"Back in the line Agent Callen" Burns ordered but Callen turned as a gasp that was almost too quiet to hear escaped Kensi's lips. Callen tensed as he caught sight of red on the blade that was still held to her throat by some thug.

"Off you go" Burns said in an almost sing song voice and Callen held Kensi's gaze for another moment before she nodded and he turned walking back towards Sam and the others. As he walked however Burns began talking,

"And in regards to your question before your little outing Mr Callen the one of what it is we're doing here the first thing I want is a case file and all the evidence that comes with it" he said,

"Which one?" Kensi asked and they could all hear the annoyance in her voice. As Callen turned around once he'd taken his place back next to Sam he had the chance to see how many armed men were standing around the ops building. He also noted with satisfaction that Kensi, while being held in an awkward and uncomfortable position didn't look scared or worried at all, instead just really pissed off. Callen lips quirked up for a moment, that was their girl.

"The Richards case" Burns said focusing on Kensi smiling at her,

"You know I might let you keep that dress pretty it's very flattering" again Kensi just rolled her eyes causing him to chuckle before turning away,

"So Mr Callen have you heard of the case I'm looking for"

"Never heard of it" Callen replied back but his fists clenched as the man holding Kensi pulled the knife closer to her drawing blood. He watched the red liquid trickle down Kensi's neck.

"And you Ms Lange do you have any knowledge you believe to be relevant here" Burns asked turning to look at Hetty who Callen noticed had been moved into the middle of the room and was now sitting at the table. He wondered what had happened while he and Kensi had been out.

"I too have never heard of it Mr Burns" Hetty said calmly her lips still pursed together,

"We will need to look it up if we are to get you what you would like" the operations manager explained.

Burns stalked towards the table and pushed a computer in front Hetty. The woman however just arched her head upwards to look at the man before she chucked slightly.

"Oh this is certainly not my speciality Mr Burns and we'll most certainly need to do this upstairs on our own system" Burns almost growled as he turned back to the lines,

"Mr Beale are you up to this or should we ask your delightful young partner" he said swivelling around to search the line of women,

"Ah there you are Miss Jones, care to join us" Nell's face was carefully composed but the team could see the apprehension. Hetty nodded when Nell's eyes found hers and she stepped forward.

"Right Miss Lange, Miss Jones shall we?" Burns said pleasantly, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Hetty and Nell met at the bottom of the stairs and began up the stairs as Burns and a group of the other men followed. Half way up however the man turned back a frown on his face,

"Pearson, pretty...lets go" he said and the man who held Kensi who they now knew as Pearson fisted his hand into Kensi's hair and her head was yanked backwards roughly before he thrust her body forward, pushing her towards the stairs.

Callen shared a look with Sam and Deeks as the trio watched the three women of their team walk up the stairs surrounded by men carrying weapons.

It was almost fifteen minutes before Callen spied movement on the balcony. Burns walked out onto the raised platform gun in hand. He leant against the railing looking down upon them.

"You Mr Callen lied to me" he said coldly,

"Davids why don't you bring Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, Mr Deeks, Mr Getz and Mr Beale up here to join the ladies. Half way up the stairs with Nate and Sam supporting Eric, a gunshot pierced the silence of the ops building and Burns turned to stride into the room behind him.

**Hope you like it guys, **

**Plllease review :) **

**Thanks guys,**

**and thank you so much to these guys for reviewing in the last chapter :) :) :)**

**Alesha, **I'm really really happy that you like this story! Thank you for your review!

**Lovely9000 **Me too, love Callen and Kensi together :) :) Thanks for the review!

**AngelVanguard** As always your reviews always make me happy :) I'll try not to torture them toooooo much but you know how much I love the drama...hehe. More possessive Callen coming up. :)

**Evershort **You too your reviews are always wonderful to receive. I'm glad you got that tone from the chapter. Thankyouuu

**CDNA **indeed they're not :) thankyou!

**Caro A Dale** I love that you've never seen the show and are enjoying it (I hope) :). That's a lovely thing to here ( But you should really watch the show its great hehe:)

**amblue36** thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou


	5. Chapter 5

**Undercover Hostage**

**Chapter 5:**

**Sorry it's been soooooooooo long guys...like soooooooooooooooooo long! Sorry! Hope you like this one and I'll definitely be aiming for a speedier update time! Thanks for sticking with it! xoxo**

* * *

><p>When Callen entered the tech room behind a big stocky man he felt his jaw clench tightly as he caught sight of Nell. At her desk the young technician was clutching her left arm and the glint of moisture in her eyes told him of the pain she was feeling. Callen could see the red blood on her pale skin from under her right hand and could only pray that there wasn't too much damage as she bit her lip,<p>

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR THOMSON?" Burns yelled startling them all. Quickly surveying the scene Callen saw that the outraged expressions on both Hetty and Kensi's faces were not unlike however neither of them appeared hurt. The blood on Kensi's neck had dried but his attention was quickly gained by the man standing close to Nell a large gun in his arms,

"She was trying to send a message out" the man they now knew as Thomson defended. Burns' expression turned even angrier as he turned to the redhead who glared towards him, determined not to cry. Before he could speak, however, Kensi's voice caused them all to turn towards her and Callen noted that she was still held in the tight grip of Pearson,

"And how do you know that, did you even pass grade school?" she asked snippily the anger dripping from her words. Thomson turned to her fury spreading over his face and started towards her only to be stopped by Burn's hand which landed on the centre of his chest halting his path to get to Kensi. It was a moment before the man breathing heavily calmed and slowly stepped back,

"And you Ms Blye, did you happen to pass hostage situation 101?" Burns said turning towards her once he knew that his man wasn't going to lose complete control of himself,

"I believe one of the first lessons you learn is something about not antagonising the ones with the guns" Kensi just glared as Pearson tightened his grip pulling her further back into him. However her attempt to take the attention away from Nell proved futile when Burns turned back away from her,

"Miss Jones let me make something clear, if you try to contact anyone we will know and you will be punished along with everyone else here in fact if you don't retrieve the information I want NCIS might lose some employees" he threatened,

"And there's certainly lots here to play with" he smirked.

Eric leant against the wall where he stood between Nate and Sam breathing deeply and cursed as he watched a stubborn annoyance wash over Nell's face knowing that she wasn't going to sit back and do whatever was demanded of her.

"I wasn't trying to contact anyone and if your men know about all of this why don't they do it themselves" Burns smirked in appreciation and leant towards her,

"Well you and Mr Beale over there seemed to have put some clever security in place so I believe that I am in need of your assistance. Tell me Ms Jones are you fond of Mr Beale, is he good to work with" Nell's eyes only narrowed further,

"Then I suggest you do what I have asked" Burns said darkly when she didn't answer before pulling back from where he was standing over her,

"Women in this place…..feisty" he smirked his eyes moving from Nell to Kensi once again. After a moment he finally turned back towards the men and looked between them,

"Now Gentlemen according to the information Ms Jones accessed for me before she tried to be smart you were all on the case that I have some interest in so tell me Mr Callen why did you lie to me?" Callen stared at Burns for a second and if looks could kill he would have been dead ten times over,

"I don't remember a Richards case" Callen said and Burns sighed,

"Any of you" he asked exasperatedly to the other agents as he leaned back on the table.

"Doc?" he said a moment later and cocked his head to the side focusing on Nate,

"Ah I think we have a winner, what do you know Doc?" Burns said and Nate sighed,

"Harry Richards was a power hungry lunatic" Nate stated and the others carefully hid their surprise at the confidence in Nate's voice,

"Really?" Burns said curiously, his eyebrows raised,

"Yes. We put him away for possession of private information after he went after top security files. Although the murder and fraud charges didn't do him any favours either" Nate said and Burns smirked nodding,

"Ring any bells gentleman" he said to the others and no one answered him although they had all recalled the case as soon as Nate had finished his first sentence,

"Well why do you need all of us?" Kensi asked from where she stood across the room from them,

"And what's that supposed to mean pretty?"

"That case was before Deeks' and Nell's time. They don't need to be here" she said and Burns chuckled,

"Sure pretty I'll let them go home for supper. Ms Jones will stay for obvious reasons and Detective Deeks…."

"Was the officer who handed the case over to us" Nell finished looking at the screen in front of her and Burns smirked again,

"Correct Ms Jones gold star. Beale!" Eric flinched as Burns turned to him and he felt Sam straighten slightly beside him,

"Come and help your partner out will you she seems to be struggling" he said a disgusting smile creeping onto his lips and Eric let his eyes flick to Nell who was alternating between trying to stop the bleeding on her arm to typing. She looked even paler than before, then again as far as he knew he was probably looked even worse than she did.

"Come along" Burns said and Eric pushed himself off the wall his face creasing in pain. Sam placed a hand on his back pushing him upright,

"He can't walk since you shot him in the foot not too long ago, remember?" Sam spat angrily and they could all hear the rage in his voice. It was then that two of the armed men, both with balaclavas over their faces walked to Eric. Their hands curled around his biceps and they pulled him roughly towards the station Nell sat at before dropping him down in a chair beside her. Eric met Nell's eyes quickly words passing between them. A white pad was dropped in front of him by another man and Eric quickly picked up the dressing and turned towards Nell who gulped before removing her bloody hand. The team took in the wound and what was almost relief filled them as they took in the flesh wound.

Eric quickly applied pressure and then reached for the tape on the desk wrapping a long piece around her arm several times. Nell smiled at him briefly and nodded her thanks before wiping her hand on her jeans and turning back to the screen and he followed knowing that the sooner he did the sooner they'd all get out of there. At least he hoped.

It didn't take long for the two of them to navigate their way through NCIS' archives and find the file that Burns and his men were looking for. Several more clicks and the file opened on the screen,

"Finally" Burns moaned turning towards the screen.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" he said as he leant back against the table and took in the photo that had been put on the large screen of a middle aged man. Kensi quickly caught Deeks' eyes knowing that they were both thinking the same thing. It seemed Patrick knew Harry.

"Right you two listen up" Burns said,

"I want the photo's replaced with our happy couple over here" he said gesturing to Callen and then to Kensi,

"I want their identities backdated as far as necessary. I want it to seem like they've just come out of protective custody. See everyone thinks that Mr Harry and Mrs Lisa Richards were killed after Harry got out on parole. I want it to look like it was all a set up and instead they've been in protection. I want their names changed to Benjamen and Lauren Richardson" Burns commanded and both Callen and Kensi exchanged a glance their hearts sinking into their stomachs at the mess they knew they were about to get caught up in.

Burns then moved back towards Eric and Nell,

"And I would recommend not trying anything stupid this time. You don't want to play around Ms Jones, Mr Beale. If this isn't done properly and these people find out that your work colleagues are not Mr and Mrs Richardson they'll be in ….lots of trouble let's say" Eric frowned as he and Nell looked at each other apprehensively. What they were about to do went against everything they believed in and worked for every day. Nell's eyes flickered to Hetty who nodded just slightly but it wasn't before Burns erupted, his patience running short.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT HER FOR? IT'S QUITE SIMPLE I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU DO IT NOW GET ON WITH IT" he yelled making Nell jump. The technicians turned back to the screens and after a deep breath they began typing,

"Once you're done I want you to weaken the security on it so that hackers will be able to access it and I want to know immediately when someone does and who they are. Also I want you to open up this email address" he said before placing a piece of paper in front of Eric who picked it up before nodding once, his shoulders stiff.

It was then that another man walked into the room,

"Boss" Burns turned towards him,

"What?"

"We need to see you downstairs, it's about the program" Burns sighed and turned back to Pearson while he picked up his weapon from the table,

"Pearson leave pretty with the rest of them and come down, Thomson try to refrain from shooting anyone else if you really have to pick one from downstairs" he said before walking out of the room. Kensi was pushed towards them and she stepped between Callen and Deeks who both stared at the man they knew to be Pearson whom was watching Kensi for a moment. When he moved out of the room they relaxed slightly turning to her.

"You good" Deeks murmured under his breath and she nodded before opening her mouth to answer them,

"NO TALKING" one of the hooded men yelled from in front of them and the agents sighed,

"You might as well get comfortable" he said,

"It's gonna be a long night"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, sorry it's been sooooooooo long. I hope you are still out there reading this : ) And I really hope you like it!<br>**

**Please throw me a review**

**Thanks,**

**Thank you to every single one of you who has taken the time to review so far thanks for sticking with me…**

**AngelVanguard  
><strong> I know I know I know it's been forever and I left it with an even bigger cliff hanger…I'll make it up to you guys…pwomise! : ) I really hope you liked this one and Callen will definitely get a punch or two in just for you! Thanks!

**AwSoMeDuDeJaZz **

Sorrrrrrrrrrry about the cliff hanger I hate them too.. And it's even worse when the author taken four billion years to update! Sorry! : )

**Cdfuller21 **

thank you! Yeah I think she can handle it too : ) it seems to make for a good story : )

**Em1101**

thanks so much I hope you like this one I know it's been a long time coming : )

**Evershort**

I so adore your reviews! I was going to go for a warning shot first but then …well it just didn't happen : ) sorry Nell. I'm so glad that you said you were absorbed in it, makes me happy a very good thing : ) like you said Thanksss

**Flacks girl**

thank you and I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far

**Little miss michelle**

I hope you like it! Thanks for your review!

**Magical Faerie**

I'm glad that you've never read one like it before I'm hoping for originality hehe : ) I hope you like it and sorry to take so long to update you with what happened, thanks!

**Molly**

Thank you I'm glad you are liking it so far. I shall definitely aim for speedier with my next update!

**Rebel Magnus**

Thank you muchly : ) Hope you liked this one!

**SallyRide19**

thank you so much! : ) Hope you like it!

**.B**

Thank you! Thank you…I'm hoping for an amazing ending …I just have to work out what the ending will be … sorry for the not quick update!

**Terken **

thank you soo much! I hope you like this chapter sorry for the wait

**Vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769**

Me toooooooooooooo! Thanks for your review!

**Vampyre Nights**

You know I think she might just get that chance : ) Hope you liked this one and thanks for your review**.**

**Guys….i think I went a bit overboard with the smiley faces : ) **

**Nina**

**xoxo**


End file.
